The Condemned
by Piggy Kun
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a sixteen year old, foster child. I live in a home with a single Father, along with his son. Welcome to my own personal hell, in which I’ve been condemned to by the gods themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_Aug 27, 2008_

**_Important!!_**

_Buhahaha, I know I have another story out, but today I've been completely inspired. I will say this **once** to all those whom read this. This story will be based off of my life.** My** past, present, and future will be in this. This story will be loosely (more so true then false) based around my life. So if you cannot handle real life, if your are squeamish, if you cannot accept the fact that there are people who do not have oh so perfect lives that **you may** have...Leave now or forever hold you peace. I **will not** tolerate flames. **I've warned you**, and if you are **to stupid to understand that is not my fault.**_

_-Piggy_

**This is called a fanfiction for a reason. If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this now would it?**

**Warnings: **_Self mutilation. Rape. Unimaginable violence. Sibling abuse. Homosexuality. Reality. This is an AU (Alternate universe) fiction. There will be major O.C.C.. I will not give off warnings again. Any similarities to another's stories are unintentional, as I've stated in the former paragraph.  
_

* * *

**Date: **_Aug 27, 2008_

**Entry:**_1 _

**Title: **First little leaf

_Dearest blog,_

_I realize it's been forever since I've written and expressed my morbid, angry, cynical, and most insightful thoughts to you. Allow me to bequeath you with my thoughts._

_I love you both, yet I despise you ._

_My two leafs._

_One leaf is a arrogant, drunken, bitchy Dictator. The other is a selfish, annoying, demanding ignorant mongrel._

_I must admit I am far from perfect. I make mistakes and I will admit to doing them. I've lied, cheated, stolen, broken several laws, but I admit to it. I don't hide and plot, I don't think of conniving ways to hide everything I do wrong. I don't demand something to be done because I believe someone is a lesser being then me._

_I am not your outlet._

_**Do not** treat me as a being lower than the dirt you walk on. **Do not** completely disregard my thoughts, emotions and opinions.** Do not** place high standards upon my shoulders only to yell at me, disrespect me, treat me** inhumanly**, not only physically abuse me but **emotionally **abuse me too. I can handle physical abuse. Hell my brother abused me for four years. I can handle that perfectly. After all, I do have a high tolerance for pain ne? But I cannot handle being emotionally abused like this any longer._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a sixteen year old, Junior, foster child. I live in a home with a single Father, along with his son. Welcome to my own personal hell, in which I've been condemned to my the gods themselves._


	2. Chapter 2

Although I do not write lemons, I still think that is going a bit overboard with all these layoffs. I mean as a writer I know I'd feel devastated if a story of mine were to be put down.

Please read what's below, copy and paste it out as a chapter. Keep this thing going and then follow it. We are the writers/readers who keep this site alive. It's time to take a stand!

Oh, and I'm very sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter.

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes so just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd


End file.
